I Will Not Bow
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: Story inspired by Breaking Benjamin I Will Not Bow song lyrics.  Disclaimer I do not own Sephiroth or anything to do with FF7 or the song lyrics that I used.  I do however own the OC and the storyline. Warning: There is a lemon in this.


I Will Not Bow

"Come on Lauren you can do better than this I've seen it!" Sephiroth yelled easily tossing Lauren back her attack totally useless. He had seen that she had potential once when she had been put into a situation where Angeal's girlfriend and her best friend of 15 years life was in danger.

"I am doing all that I can General give me a god damn break here!" Lauren shot back firing a fire ball at him with such speed that it actually hit him. He stood there with his mouth open in awe that she would actually be able to throw an attack that quickly yet still have it not do serious damage but just enough.

"You're lying I have seen you fight better than this before. You have potential Lauren but you need to put the effort forward in order to see it do anything." Sephiroth said standing with Masamune in one hand while he glared at Lauren.

"Saving Samantha's life was a fluke, I was just lucky that time. I hate fighting everyone knows that!" Lauren yelled angrily. When people tried to force her to do things that she didn't want to do it always angered her.

"Whatever that is it for today you are to return here tomorrow first thing." Sephiroth said with all the authourity that came with being a 1st class General.

"Yes sir!" Lauren yelled saluting him before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

*The Next Day*

"You're never going to become a first class if you cannot fight properly Lauren." Sephiroth said easily evading one of her attacks. "There just might be no hope for you after all." He added cruelly.

"All is lost again, but I'm not giving in!" Lauren yelled her entire body beginning to radiate with the energy that she was creating around herself. This gave Sephiroth a moment's pause before he readied himself for the attack that never came.

"Hmph, come and try to show me that anything is different." Sephiroth said preparing for anything that she might throw at him. She attacked and though this time it was more powerful he still quite easily repelled the attack. "I will break you Lauren, you will never be able to fight again but I will attack without holding back." He added trying to bait her into attacking like she should.

"I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away." Lauren said with a serene smile on her face before she opened her hands to concentrate all of her energy there. Sephiroth changed his stance in preparation for Lauren's attack but what she did next totally surprised him. For one second she was standing in front of him and the next he had no idea where she was until he felt a sharp pain in his back. As he fell he turned his body so that he could see behind him and there stood Lauren just getting ready to launch her next attack.

Sephiroth landed hard on his side but rolled out of the way of her next attack just in time. Sephiroth thrust his left foot into Lauren's side but instead of falling like he had she simply spun on her hands and landed a very nice capoeira move into him. Then taking advantage of the moment Lauren sprang forward and landed hard on Sephiroth's chest and pinned his hands above his head with her own. Using her body weight just right she had it so that the 1st class General was unable to get up or roll out of her hold.

"I think you really need to learn to listen when I say that I will not bow, break, fall or fade but simply take your breath away. So General how did I do this time?" Lauren teased her voice almost purring as she stared down into Sephiroth's eyes.

"You did well Lauren, I am impressed that you mixed so many different techniques together to bring me down. Was that a capoeira move that you did last there?" Sephiroth asked raising an eyebrow at Lauren while she nodded.

"Yes sir that is a capoeira move, a friend of mine taught me a bunch of them before he died trying to save someone he cared about. So are we done for today?" Lauren asked trying to make sure it was okay to let him up and that she would not get attacked by him.

"No, I'm afraid that we are not done Lauren. We are very far from being done as I see it because I wasn't just training you for the sake of helping the boss." Sephiroth replied with a devilish smirk and a matching devilish glint to his eyes.

"Oh and is that so sir?" Lauren purred in his ear sending pleasant feelings along his spine. Oh how he would love to hear that voice call his name in that same desirable purr.

"Yes that is so Lauren." He replied before claiming her lips with his own. He kissed her with passion and desire even though she still had hold of his wrists. He was surprised when she willingly kissed him back and was even more surprised when she released his wrists to instead run her hands along his neck then down his chest.

Now that he had his hands back Sephiroth rolled so that Lauren was underneath him while he deepened the kiss further and ran his hands along her side down to the back of her leg before he pulled it up over his hip. He knew what he wanted and what he had wanted for weeks, training her had been a sweet torture that he was now taking advantage of. He left her lips to begin trailing kisses down along neck to where it met her shoulder where he bit down hard enough to draw blood.

Moaning Lauren allowed her hands to run down Sephiroth's chest to his belt buckle which she began toying with. Then she ran a hand over the bugle that was forming in Sephiroth's pants causing the silver haired General to groan as he reclaimed her lips in a heated passionate kiss. She decided that she had had enough of this torture and she tore her mouth from his causing him to look at her in surprise. Had he done something or was she simply toying with him.

"If you're serious about this then let's go somewhere more private." Lauren panted looking at Sephiroth with hungry eyes that were glazed with pleasure and desire.

"My office is right next door totally sealed away and I can lock the door." Sephiroth replied grabbing Lauren and pulling her toward his office. "Better?" He asked once they were in his office with the door closed and locked. She simply nodded before kissing him and pushing him against the door.

If she thought that he was going to let her be in control then she had another thing coming. Sephiroth pushed her against the wall beside the door and held her there firmly with his own body, allowing it to caress hers intimately. Again he pulled her leg up onto his hip but this time he wrapped it around behind his back as he began to grind into her causing her to moan once again. He kept up this torture until finally she charged up her right hand and placed it against his side letting him feel the electricity of her touch before he took a tiny step back. Now what was her problem?

"Stop with your fucking teasing if you want me then take me if not then I'm out of here. I am not a tool for you to take out your teasing fantasy on." Lauren said with her charged hand against his side allowing him to feel her anger and desire.

"So you want me to take you here and now? Fine then have it your way." Sephiroth replied before ripping her SOLDIER uniform off of her body while she hungrily removed his.

Lauren allowed her eyes to wander his bared flesh while he took a moment to do the same. Then apparently having enough of this Lauren wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's shoulders before claiming his lips this time in a bruising type kiss that made the blood rush even more to his erection then it was before. With his hands on her hips Sephiroth moved her backwards toward his desk without breaking the kiss and placing her atop of it.

With a hungry glare at her he began to slide his hands down along her thighs before sliding one hand down to the heart of her womanhood where he slipped a finger inside and began to massage her inner walls. Moaning Lauren began to move in time with his massaging and when he slipped a second finger in she mewled before reclaiming his lips. Finally unable to take it any longer Sephiroth removed his fingers much to Lauren's discontentment however it was short lived.

Pulling Lauren to the edge of his desk Sephiroth positioned himself at her entrance before looking her in the eyes and whispering, "Are you sure that you're ready for this? It is going to hurt." Lauren simply stared at him her eyes still burning brightly with desire and want but he also saw the understanding in them. The quick witted intelligence that allowed her to rise so quickly through the ranks to become a 2nd Class General.

"Maybe I don't want this anymore then." She quipped giving Sephiroth a sexy little smirk that drove him crazy. God please let her just be toying with him, he wanted her so badly, he had for years but never felt sure enough to do anything about it.

"You're sure that's what you want Lauren?" Sephiroth asked trying to be polite and accept her wishes. He didn't want to pressure her into anything, to push her to do what he wanted just because he wanted it.

"No, I was just messing with you Sephiroth. I really, really want this…..and you." Lauren purred in his ear before taking a playful nip.

"Mmmmmm….. You tease; I will make you pay pleasurably." Sephiroth said taking hold of Lauren's hips before thrusting into her quickly breaking the barrier. Once he was buried in to the hilt he stayed still hard as it was to allow her time to get use to him being inside of her. He leaned forward and kissed away her tears before claiming her mouth once again only this time he was gentler then before so as to show her that he would wait until she was ready.

After a few minutes of silence and not moving Lauren gently rolled her hips against Sephiroth's causing the silver haired General to groan before he began to thrust gently into her. He started out gently so as to allow her body to adjust to everything but soon he found he could no longer restrain himself from thrusting harder and faster each time. Lauren rested her hands on his shoulders as he continued to pull her hips up and down against his own, driving in deeper and deeper each time.

"Seph…..i…roth….. go harder. I know…..you…can." Lauren panted as Sephiroth continued to pound into her. Complying with her request Sephiroth began to thrust harder into her also causing him to go deeper. All of this was bringing moans of pleasure from Lauren as Sephiroth continued to make her his. She had never felt so good in all her life, so sexy or wanted it was only adding to everything that he was making her feel.

Only a few thrusts later and Lauren's inner walls began to contract and relax rapidly as she reached her climax bringing Sephiroth with her shortly afterwards. Lauren bit down hard enough to draw blood from Sephiroth's shoulder where it met his neck. Gasping Sephiroth pulled her body tighter against his own groaning as she licked up the blood that spilled down his chest from her mark.

"Beautiful, simply and utterly beautiful. Lauren you were amazing, but I must ask you a serious question." Sephiroth said after his breathing had returned to normal. He eyed Lauren with a very serious expression fixed on his face; he had to know that she would his and his only. That she would never allow another to stake claim to her.

"Yes, sir. What is it that you wish to ask me?" Lauren replied still a little breathless. She noted the look in his eyes but already knew what he planned to ask thanks to a special link that he just created between them but that he didn't seem to notice yet.

"I am wondering if you will be able to follow my order as my mate, and if you will be happy being my mate? And I must know that you won't allow another to ever lay claim to you because you are mine and mine alone." He said simply continuing to look into her eyes, waiting for her answer both in her words and her eyes.

"I assure you that I will be able to follow your orders quite easily as your mate. And I know that I would be very content being your mate Sephiroth. As I've wanted to for a long time now and you have no need to worry I won't be letting anyone lay claim to me but you ever." Lauren replied smiling at Sephiroth. Never before had she felt so complete and she had an idea that it was thanks to him. "I will take your breath away my love and I will never let you go." She added before kissing him gently and holding him tightly.

"Good because I will not break my hold on you either, you are mine and always will be." Sephiroth said before once again making her his and his alone.

~AN: Wow that was done quite quickly, only took two days to write this one. XD I hope that all of you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Please review and if you'd like your own personal story with a FF7 character please PM me and I will get started on it as soon as I can and when I post it your name will be in either the title or the description. Thanks again for taking the time to read this story. ^_^ And yes I know that Sephiroth is technically just a 1st class SOLDIER but I thought that making him a general would add something to my story.~


End file.
